Dark Days
by DC4LIfe
Summary: Yellow Eyes controlling Sam. Dean must find a way to save him before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, it's been awhile since I posted... Sorry my punctuation is bad, but I'm trying 😊. I've been into Supernatural. I know, I know. I'm really late to the party, but WHATEVER. Sam is my favorite there fore he must be bad in some way idk why… But yeah here it is hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Sam's POV.

'Run. Run. Run. Run.' That's all that went through Sam Winchester's head. He was being chased by a demon, who just so wanted to control him. 'Come on. Come on.' Sam thought

"You can't run from me Sam." The Demon said as he appeared. He walked over to Sam and said, "You are one of the special children, and the most powerful." The Demon's eyes glowed yellow 'oh crap.' Sam thought to himself. Before he knew what was going on, he was teleported to a house. "Dean?" asked Sam as he saw his brother pinned to a wall, with an invisible force holding him in place.

"Sam?" Dean asked looking at his brother pinned to a wall by the same force. "You ok?"

"Yeah you?" asked Sam

"Where are we?" asked Dean

"You're in a cabin dumb-a" A man with yellow eyes walked. He smiled as he walked over to Sam "This is going to hurt." He said we a smile he said a quick spell and his hands started to glow. Dean's eyes widened in surprise. The yellow eyed man put his hands on Sam's head, imedally Sam stared to scream. He tried to move away but his escape attempts where useless. Sam's head felt like it was one fire He kept hearing a voice in his head 'Give in. obey.' Over and over again until…Sam gave in.

Darkness

* * *

Dean's POV.

Sam's head dropped. It felt like an eternity before Sam woke up. "S-Sam?" Dean asked looking for any sign that he was okay. Suddenly, the invisible binds that where holding them in place dropped and Yellow Eyes was gone. Dean ran over to his brother that was slumped against the wall holding his head. "Agh!" Sam gasped

"Sam? Sam! Look at me."

But Sam didn't instead he started laughing. Sam looked up at him. Dean was taken back by what he saw. Sam's eyes where yellow. "S-Sam!?"

* * *

Wow cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed it this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"Sam!?"

Dean scattered back away from Sam. Sam had stopped laughing, but the yellow eyes where still there. "S-Sam? I know your in there! Fight it!" Dean yelled trying to keep his voice steady but was failing. Sam started to laugh again "I am Sam. Just the dark parts you don't always see. The part that was tainted by Yellow eyes anyway." Sam said with an evil grin on his face.

"No, no. You aren't my brother! My brother would never act like this!" Dean screamed at Sam

"Agh!" Sam screamed as steam came off his skin. Sam wiped his head around right before he was hit on the head by none other then Bobby. Sam hit the ground with a thud as he went unconscious.

"You okay?" Bobby asked looking over at Dean.

"Y-Yeah. What happened to him? How did you find us?" Dean asked

"Yer at yer Daddy's old house." Said Bobby "For yer brother I think he got hit by a demon spell. Think obeyance spell." Bobby looked over at Sam's unconscious form on the ground. "We need to get him to my house."

"Okay" Dean said looking over his brother with sad eyes.

* * *

Sam woke up in a devil's trap. Sam was held by binds in a chair. "Yer awake I see." Sam looked over from where the voice came from. Sam struggled against his binds trying to get up. "Don't even try your in a devil's trap. Now how 'bout you tell me how we get this spell off you." Said Bobby with a smirk

Sam glared at Bobby "Do you think there is away to get the spell broken?"

"Yes, I do."

Sam laughed "Azazel will come for me. And when does your going to be sorry."

"Who's Azazel?" Bobby asked

"He's Yellow eyes." Dean said as he walked into the room. "Dad learned his name while ago when he was possessed by him. Let's hope we can get this spell off him quick I want Sam back."

"But you know that even if you do fi g a way to break the spell who said Sammy would want to come back?"

"You listen here. I will find a way to save you then I'm going to kick Azazel's butt." Dean growled.


End file.
